


Umbrella

by NightlightFury



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Umbrella, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlightFury/pseuds/NightlightFury
Summary: "A-Adrien..."One action can change everything.One word can do the same.





	Umbrella

It was a late evening. The sun had begun to set over the city of Paris. The streets were quiet and people were minding their own business, you would never have known that an attack on the city had happened just moments ago.

The city's protects, Ladybug and Chat Noir, stood atop a building, gazing down at the city.

It was silence between the two heroes. Today's Akuma was difficult but they won. They still had time before their miraculouses ran out.

Ladybug felt a drop land on her head. She raised her head to see that the sky had begun to cry. The rain fell lightly at first but slowly became harder.

**"Wait here, M'Lady."**

Before Ladybug could ask why Chat Noir had left. So Ladybug did what he asked, and stayed.

The rain continued to pour, soaking her to the skin, but then it stopped. She turned her body to see Chat Noir, arms stretch handing her a black umbrella.

A familiar smile lay on his face, but it wasn't Chat Noir, it was Adrien. Ladybug remembered the first day she met Adrien. How she had hated him but then, the end of the day came. The rain poured just like now and Adrien had offered her an umbrella, a black umbrella, as a way to say sorry. She remembered how their hands brushed together when she took it, how the sparks flew. That's when she fell in love.

Before she could even comprehend what she was about to say she spoke.

**"A-Adrien..."**

She had then realised what she had said. Her hands flung to her mouth. She watched Chat freeze in his spot. Eyes wide and alert.

The tension in the air could be sliced with a knife, but then that tension bubbled into laughter from Chat.

**"I guess the cats out the bag."**

Ladybug stared at her partner.

**"Plagg, claws in."**

Ladybug watched as the bright green light eliminated the area around them. Her breath caught in her throat. Standing before her was Adrien Agreste. 

**"Hello, M'Lady."**

Ladybug froze. How does someone react in a situation like this? Her mind told her not to, not to tell him but everything else told her that she should. Ladybug sighed. She guessed there wasn't much point in keeping her secret if Chat, Adrien, trusted her with his.

**"Tikki, spots off."**

It was Adrien's turn to stare in shock as he watched his lady become his princess.

There was once again a silent between the two heroes. The rain continued to fall around them. Umbrella in between.

Suddenly Adrien rushes Marinette into a hug. Marinette squeaked at the sudden contact. The umbrella was held above both of them.

**"I'm so glad it was you, Mari. M'Lady and my princess were one in the same."**

Marinette got over the shock and hugged Adrien back.

 **"And my kitty and crush were** **the** **same too."**

Marinette then realised what she had said. Today there just seemed to be no filter between her brain and mouth as he face became as red as her suit. She squashed her face into Adrien's chest in embarrassment. Adrien just laughed at this. Hugging Marinette closer to him.

**"Love you too, bugaboo."**

Adrien placed a kiss upon Marinette's head, causing the poor girl to blush even harder.

**"Do you?"**

Her voice was muffled due to it being in Adrien's chest but the boy heard her question and answered it.

**"Of course."**

Adrien then lifted Marinette's head so he could look directly into those bluebell eyes he loved. How had he not noticed before? The hair, eyes, smile everything was just like Ladybug's.

Adrien admired Marinette before leaning in. His soft pale lips planted their self on her pink ones.

Sparks flew as they kissed under the umbrella. The kiss was sweet, not full of lust but kindness, joy. They've found their other half.

The kiss was short. They separate but they could still feel the other's breath in their face as they rest their foreheads together.

The rain continued to fall, but nothing mattered to them, nothing at all as they got lost in each other's eyes. As a large smile dawned on both their faces. They kissed once more.

Who would have thought that the start of their friendship, the start of the relationship, would all be because of one item?

A black umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of this one-shot. This is my first contribution to the miraculous fandom, I hope I did well. This idea had probably been done before but I haven't checked so don't call me out if I copied someone, sorry if I have. This was inspired by a short comic strip I saw on Pinterest, couldn't find the image sadly when I decided to write this but I did find a dub by Princess Sakura Serenity. Anyway hope you enjoyed.


End file.
